Flash Forward
by MoonLitRomance
Summary: Four years after following Cyclonis to the otheside, the team is faced with the challenge of finding her and getting back home. As they've matured, some members of the team start to learn that friendship isn't the only feeling you can have towards someone
1. The New City

Thanks for clicking on my story :)

Suggested background music: .com/watch?v=b0FmDWAUdoE&feature=related

* * *

><p><strong>The New City<strong>

The sun was warm against her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath as the wind rushed against her skin leaving a trail of goose bumps. Piper opened her eyes and looked down. He eyes scanned the green terra below her. The hills dipped and peaked while the dirt roads swerved around them like a ribbon decorating the land. The clouds opened up in front of her revealing the bright glow of the Aurora stone. The sight of the amazing stone brought a smile to her face as she glided towards it.

Piper landed her heliscooter on the cobble stone laid in the center of the capital. The welcoming faces of the civilians and her friends were made known as they surrounded her. She looked at her crew mates and her heart was warmed. They stepped forward and a hand reached out to her. His green eyes looked happily at her as she stepped off her vehicle.

"Come on Piper." Aerrow spoke with his hand open for her to take.

She didn't hesitate. With another step she reached out her hand towards his. Her finger tips closed in on his and she could feel the warmth of his hand. A jolt of energy shot through her body as her eyes quickly opened. She shot up gasping for air as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark room around her. She calmed her breathing and looked out the window near her bed. It was nothing more than a dream; a dream of home. Her hands clenched the blanket covering her body. She stared out at the night sky and hoped that she would be able to go back to sleep.

It wasn't the first time she dreamed of home. Sometimes she would re-live a previous adventure or a fun outing with her crew mates. Sometimes she would see herself flying over Atmosia and viewing the civilians living in peace. And sometimes she would see their last battle before crossing over to where they were now. It had been going on for four years now, but no matter how different the dreams were, they always felt real. She could feel every touch given by a person and hear every little creak or noise made by the Condor. Home seemed to become nothing more than a dream; nothing more than fading memories that could soon enough be forgotten.

Piper laid back down and closed her eyes in attempt to force herself to go back to sleep. She shifted around many times and frequently looked over at her clock. Her bed didn't feel comfortable anymore. She grabbed her blanket and exited her room. The hall was dark and cold. She slowed her pace and walked delicately past her friend's doors. She stopped in front of Finn's door which was cracked open. She peaked inside to see if he was asleep and closed it slowly. Her hand rested on the knob as she turned her head across the hall to another door.

The bright greenish-blue lights from the new city leaked in from the main living space into the hall and created a shine on the metallic "A" that was hanging on the door. A small smile made its way onto her face as she looked away and stepped out into the big room. She made her way to the big couch carefully avoiding the little metal parts and tools left by Junko on the floor that were illuminated by the glowing night life shining in through the ship's windshield. Piper settled into the worn in cushions of the couch and allowed her thoughts to run free.

They thought it would have been an easy mission, or at least a quicker one. Once they followed Cyclonis into the portal, they should have been able to find her and finish the battle. Much to their dismay, she was no ware in sight when the crossed over. Instead they were met with the bright lights of an unknown city shining in their faces. They quickly headed for the woods in search of a place to hide themselves. Danger could have been lurking any ware and it was too risky to storm into the city without knowing what powers it or its people held. They managed to find a safe spot under a large cliff's overhang. It was covered by the thick foliage but they cut away at the greenery as to allow for a view of the looming city. Next to the cliff was a large waterfall. It provided a much needed supply of fresh water and the rushing water coved up the noise made by the ship or any of its passengers. It also served as a good source of energy for Stork who had begun working on finding a way to communicate with Atmosia.

Their only obstacle was obtaining food. What they couldn't find in the surrounding area they had to carefully and discreetly pick up at the city's market. Once in a while they would cover up with hope that they wouldn't grab any unwanted attention and make the journey by foot down into the city. They kept interactions short and sweet and had been able to fly under the radar for four years now to the point where they felt almost comfortable going into the city. They knew to look out for the petty thieves and expected the vulgar language being yelled by some vendors and customers when they felt they were being ripped off

Some good had come from being trapped in the new world. They had all grown closer together. They had grown out of some of their bad habits and phases as they grew older and bonded. Finn had honed his skills with his bow and even developed new techniques. His aim was to be envied and his speed and agility would allow him to take on twenty at once without breaking a sweat. He also began training with Junko in the gym. Junko was a full grown wallop now and his strength had tripled since they left Atmosia. He also spent his free time developing his culinary skills. Stork, to say the least, could maneuver the Condor with a blind fold on. This had been tested a few times due to boredom. He usually spent his time visiting the city's library to read up on as much history as he could about the area.

Piper continued to practice her crystal binding. After becoming perfectly attuned with Aerrow, the opportunity to discover new power presented itself. She also continued with her Sky fu and even began teaching Aerrow in exchange for him teaching her how to handle his energy blades. She was no ware near as advanced as he was with them, but if in a caught in a bad situation, she could successfully run away and keep the enemy off her tail.

The strangest part of their new "home", if they could call it a home, was that not once had they seen or heard anything from the initial thing that brought them to it. Even if they hadn't been able to track Cyclonis down, Piper though that she would have at least tried to attack them once after realizing that the clearly didn't know where to turn after the dead lead. But there was nothing. With this last thought Piper's breathing slowed and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>More to come.<p> 


	2. Instigator

Thanks for continuing to read my story :)

Suggested background muisc: .com/watch?v=CgAsiyg6IAI&feature=related

* * *

><p><strong>The Instigator<strong>

The faint talking of a female voice stirred Piper from her slumber. Her eyes opened slightly and her blurred vision fixated on the news woman on T.V. She used her arm to push herself up. Her neck was sore from sleeping at an odd angle, and her legs were stiff from being curled up in a ball as she slept.

"And the princess is awake," said Finn giving her leg a nudge as he relaxed on the couch in an old shirt and pair of sleep shorts. "Come on now chop-chop…this boy is hungry!"

Piper sighed deeply as he sat up and looked around her. She felt the couch shift as a shirt-less Aerrow leaped over the back of it and slid between the two of them. "Leave her alone Finn she just woke up," he said giving his friend a soft punch. Finn punched back but Aerrow blocked it.

"Yeah yeah. She knows I'm only kidding," Finn responded giving Aerrow a shove and knocking him over.

Piper, whom was still trying to be fully awake, felt the force of Aerrow's body as she was knocked back down onto her pillow.

"Really you guys?" She asked sleepily as she placed her hands on Aerrow's stomach to push him off of her.

Her fingers fell into the groves of his toned abs and she could feel him breathing. Her hands retreated quickly at this and her face turned slightly red. Finn had noticed and wasn't about to let the opportunity for a good tease go to waste.

"What's wrong? Is Aerrow getting you all hot and bothered?" he asked her seductively.

"No," she started off with. She knew she would need and excuse to back herself up with, "My hands are cold, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Your fine," Aerrow interjected hoping to keep the peace.

"Then why are you blushing?" Finn inquired further.

"Why are you looking so closely at me?" she countered.

"Touché!" Aerrow responded turning his head towards Finn as he waited for his response.

"Because I'm madly in love with you." Finn said sarcastically with an added wink.

"All right that's enough. I'm captain of this team and I'm ending this dispute right here," Aerrow said picking up a pillow and hitting Finn upside his head.

"Why do you always have to defend her?" Finn questioned, "Maybe you're the one that's madly in love with her."

Piper rolled her eyes and left the boys to fight it out on the couch. She helped Junko with breakfast and they were soon able to have everyone fed. She took her blanket from the couch and fixed her bed. She picked up a few crystals that had fallen to the floor and arranged them neatly on her night stand. Her bedroom door creaked and Piper turned her head at the noise. Aerrow, normally clothed this time, was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He gave her a smile when she finally looked over at him.

"Did Finn and Junko leave a dead rat in your bed again or do you just prefer the couch these days?" he asked hoping to get a friendly response.

"It's those stupid dreams again," she said to him.

Aerrow looked down from her face. She had told him many times about them. He felt sympathy for her; having experienced something so real and then to have it taken quickly away from her was a harsh reality. He himself missed home a great deal, but he had learned to suppress his feelings. He thought that if she didn't see him suffering, then maybe that would ease her pain.

"Ok, enough with the moping," He said stepping into her room, "I want to show you something really cool."

"That's what he said," Finn interjected as he passed the room.

Aerrow chuckled to himself but traded his smile for a serious face when he noticed Piper glaring at him.

"It's not what he was thinking I can promise you that," he said walking backwards out of her room.

"It better not be," Piper responded as she followed him out.

Aerrow led her to the where the vehicles were docked. They passed by Aerrow's and Finn's skimmers but stopped in front of Piper's heliscooter. Aerrow looked up at her with a grin. Piper looked down at her heliscooter and then back up at her friend. She looked around the bunker and then back to Aerrow again to see that his grin hadn't changed.

"It's my heliscooter!" Piper stated trying to be surprised.

"I've been working on it. Notice anything different?" he asked again keeping his proud grin on.

Piper walked around the vehicle; eyeing it carefully. He fingers grazed the smooth metal.

"You put a dent in it." She said looking near the back wheel.

"Uh no," He said with a nervous laugh, "I'm working on fixing that too but, if you look at the control panel you will see a nifty little button that has been added."

"Auto pilot." Piper said in a cheerful voice.

"Now don't worry, the team will always do it's best to look out for you, or at least I will do my best to look out for you," Aerrow rambled as he began fidgeting with his hands, "but you know….if you ever find yourself in a pinch, I just figured…"

"That two hands would get the job done faster." Piper finished for him.

"That's what she said." Finn declared from the other side of the room.

"Are you stalking us now?" Piper asked surprised that they hadn't seen him before.

"I was here first," Finn said picking himself up from the floor, "It's not my fault you two are always so caught up in each other that you can't notice others around you. He said in a sarcastic tone.

Aerrow scratched the back of his neck and looked away while Piper rolled her eyes at Finn's attempt to make things awkward. He had most definitely succeeded, but she didn't want to give him the honor of knowing that. Aerrow spun his head back around when he noticed the bond's arm wrapped around his shoulder

"Nice move too. Adding auto pilot…it's a classic," Finn said with a sly grin, "Keep this up Casanova and you'll have her on her back in no time." He finished as he patted his friend on the cheek before waltzing out of the room.

Piper ignored his comments and went back to admiring the new addition to her heliscooter. Aerrow cleared his throat.

"That's Finn for ya," he said hoping to move past the awkwardness.

"So was that really your motive all along?" Piper asked him sarcastically as she grabbed the handle of her heliscooter.

Aerrow shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. "It depends…" he said as he slowly walked around her and the vehicle, sizing both of them up, "how well did it work?"

"Not quite enough," Piper responded as she slowly swung one leg over the seat and sat down.

They both chuckled. Aerrow finished his circle around the heliscooter. His eyes watched the reflection from the lights above move across the smooth metal and eventually stop at Piper's foot. They traced the curves of her body as they slowly moved up her figure. Her face was as smooth and flawless as the metal. He watched her examine her vehicle. His eyes shot away and back to the heliscooter when he noticed her turn her head towards him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hmm?" he responded still looking away and not being able to say anything else.

"Thanks again."

"Ya no problem," Aerrow said quickly as he pretended to look at the dent by the back wheel. He looked up and was met by her innocent smile before she went back to examining the control board. His heart rate quickened.

A smile formed on his face as well, but he managed to quickly shake it off and started talking to her about the possibilities of having the dent fixed.

* * *

><p>Corny "that's what shehe said jokes"?

I think yes.

Too soon?

I think no.

Hehe...my atempt to add humor...be forgiving.


	3. Lesson Number One

Thanks for the positive comments :) I hope my story continues to bring you back.

Side note: Please visit Deviantart and type in Flash Forward: Group storm hawks

^^ It's the picture I made that the story is centered around. I will show you how I invision the team now that they are older.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Lesson<span>**

"Being able to talk big about yourself is one thing, but if you can't back it up with skill then you just end up looking like a loser," Said Piper as she paced back and forth across the gym floor in front of her red haired student.

"Of course." He agreed.

"Now this little move I'm about to show you will not only help you boost your reputation, but it will leave your opponent confused and swimming in a pool of their own shame. Physically, recovery will take about two to three weeks, but their pride's recovery will take roughly two to three months. Do you think you're ready?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am," Aerrow responded eagerly.

"Yes ma'am." Finn mocked from the back of the gym. Piper glared over at him.

"Ok then….say Finn here was charging towards you in a blind fury," She said motioning for Finn to drop his weights.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said taking a step forward.

"Just charge at me," she said becoming impatient.

Finn shrugged and quickly sprinted towards Piper. His hands clenched into fists and he raised his arms with the intent to strike. Piper swung her leg upward towards his head. He ducked and it gracefully flew over his head. He watched as her leg was lowered to the other side.

"You know, maybe you should re-think teach-"

Her foot hit the ground and she quickly pivoted raising her other leg which strongly and fiercely swung around hitting Finn on the left side of his face and neck. He let out a whimper and fell to the ground. His entire face was red.

"See…your opponent thinks they have cleared your attack and thus they let their guard down." Piper said helping Finn up.

"How ya feeling Finn?" Aerrow asked holding in a laugh. Finn grumbled to himself.

"Now that you've been fully emasculated, do you mind leaving us to our practice?" Piper asked escorting Finn to the door. He reluctantly left.

"So ah…mind showing me the move again?" Aerrow asked.

Piper took him through it step by step. He watched her closely. Her body movements were fluid and soft. They weren't something that you would expect to hurt you. He noticed how she had her own little bits of style in the way she would stand on her toes during the pivot or how her fingers would gracefully trace the air as if she were moving them through water. Her face was stern but it had gentleness to it. Her eyes looked as though she was dreaming, and her mouth was parted slightly. As she finished the move he watched her frozen in place. He could see her chest move up and down due to her heavy breathing. A few drops of sweat moved along the curves of her face and neck and down into the valley of the slight cleavage she was showing.

"Do you think you have it?" She asked breaking him from his concentration.

Aerrow raised his leg into the air to attempt the move. He stumbled on the pivot and almost lost his footing. He looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Almost," He said in a hushed tone.

"I think your problem is your leg," Piper said walking towards him. "Start again."

Aerrow lifted his leg into the air and froze in place.

"How's this?" he asked hoping she'd be impressed.

Piper circled around him. She placed one hand on his calf muscle and the other wrapped around his upper leg leaving her hand on his inner thigh. His knee wobbled in response to her touch in the sensitive area. She moved her head towards his and turned it to the same direction his face was looking. She studied his view point. Aerrow's eyes shot quick glances at the face next to his. He gulped as he tried to stay balanced. Every muscle in his body was being flexed. She moved her face away and lifted his leg higher.

"There you go. You really need to get it up there if you want the move to work." She said taking a step back. "Ok…now try it on me."

Aerrow lowered his leg and returned to the starting position. Piper lunged forward. Aerrow lifted his leg and swung it clear over Pipers head. His foot pivoted and he brought his other leg up stopping it right before impact.

"Better?" he asked giving her a sly grin.

"Perfect." She responded grinning back at him, "Now try defending against it."

"Bring it on." He challenged.

Piper stood in place as Aerrow came towards her quickly. She flawlessly pulled off the move and knocked him to the ground.

"Not quite what I hoped for." She said turning away from him.

Her feet were suddenly knocked out from underneath her and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She was rolled on her back her arms were pinned down.

"Lesson number one, don't ever lower your guard." Aerrow said looking down at her.

Piper stuttered as she struggled to find something to say. Not only was she embarrassed form being out smarted, but his green eyes were looking so intensely at her that her mind couldn't think straight. They were both breathing heavily. Piper rolled her face against the floor hoping to move the hair that was glued on her face by the sweat. Her lips quivered as he moved a piece that was stuck to her mouth.

"Thanks," She said finally able to break the silence.

They both heard a sound of disgust come from the door and they turned their heads to look. Stork stood in front of them partially shielding his eyes.

"I know you humans have those weird things called hormones roaming around inside you and what not, but isn't it customary that when you act on them it takes place somewhere private such as a bedroom?" He asked emphasizing on the word bed room.

The sound of Finn and Junko's laughter was the next thing to be heard as they too appeared in the doorway.

"I don't think they're doing what you think they're doing Stork," Junko stated.

"Ya...that usually involves less clothing" Finn commented.

"Sorry guys…we didn't mean to disturb your sparing. We just heard some loud banging and thought we'd make sure someone wasn't dead." Junko said trying to pull Finn from the room.

"Oh there was some form of banging going on alright…" Finn interjected before leaving the room.

Aerrow finally rolled off of Piper and sat beside her as she propped herself up.

"Well…I think were good for today." Piper said trying not to make eye contact with the handsome boy beside her.

"Ya…I need to go shower," Aerrow said as he sniffed his shirt.

Piper shook her head in attempt to remove the image of Aerrow carrying out the action he had just suggested.

"I'm coming down the hall!" Stork yelled from far away.

"Stork…" Aerrow started.

"I'm right in front of the door now, but I'm looking away….I'm about to look inside." Stork announced when he was in sight.

"Stork…" Piper started this time.

"Ok…I'm turning my head now." Stork closed his eyes and turned his head.

"You can open your eyes." Aerrow said as he stood up. Stork did.

"I plan on going to the library soon and I just wanted to know if you would be interested in joining me." He stated looking at Piper, "But I can understand if you'd rather stay here and-"

"No…no I'd love to go," Piper said with persistence. "I have some stuff I'd like to read up on anyway.

"Very well…we'll leave in ten." Stork said once again leaving the room.

Aerrow sniffed his shirt once more before snorting in disgust and pulling it off his back.

"Have fun at the library." He said leaving the room himself.

Piper smiled and nodded even though his back was facing her. She watched the way his shoulders swung as he walked. Her eyes finally glanced away when he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>If you run across any errors just be specific about where they are so I can quickly go back and fix them.<p> 


	4. The Eye

The sand stung when it hit her eyes. She clenched tightly onto her cloak as she trudged alongside Stork. The city was busy as usual. Merchants were selling overpriced produces while trying to keep an eye out for any thieves. Occasionally they would pass by a couple getting into a petty fight or a mother scolding a child for playing in the dirt, but they never got involved. It was safer that way. As far as they were concerned, no one knew who they were and that was ok.

Piper ran her hands along the steel railing leading up the stairs of the library. She could feel the cold marble of the steps through her feet. Stork pushed open the large wooden doors and allowed her to walk in first. The door shut behind them and all noise evaporated. The lights were dimmed and those inside made no movement to acknowledge the new comers.

"I'm going to burry myself in that corner over there." He said pointing over to an area specializing in mechanics, "Want to join me?"

"I'll pass," she answered as she eyed the large staircase to the left of them, "I have other plans on the top floor." She told him.

Stork shrugged and they went their separate ways. After walking up six flights of stairs, Piper reached the top floor. The ceiling was nothing but glass. Dark clouds had accumulated and a soft rumble of thunder could be heard off in the distance. She stood still for a moment taking in the solitude the room offered.

The rows of books she walked through were dusty and the paper had begun to curl. She figured they hadn't been touched in a very long time. She stroked the spine of the books as she walked by them. She came to an old ladder propped against one of the shelves and began to climb it. Her eyes scanned the titles until she found the one book that didn't have one. It was the oldest research done on binding and just the book she had been looking for.

So far, everything she had read had offered her up nothing new than what she had already figured out the hard way. Most of it was merely theories mixed in with a failed case study or two that provided no substance for her build from. She reached for it eagerly. Her mind exploded with thoughts of what it could provide.

She held it in two hands and brushed the dust off its cover. Her eyes glanced back up to its empty hole and were met by a startling sight. She gasped and stumbled backwards falling off the ladder. She scrambled to her feet once her body hit the floor. Her breathing was heavy and her hands sweated causing her to drop the book. Had she really seen that? That purple eye glaring back at her? That unmistakable purple eye?

She rushed around the shelf with her hands clenched. To be honest, she didn't know what she was going to do when she got there, but at least she'd look prepared. She was met by silence and an unoccupied row of books. She looked around her and over her shoulder. She stared slowly down the row trying to silence her heavy breaths. She looked up dropped her hands.

It was a picture. Nothing but the covering of a book. She let out a sigh of relief. She brought the ladder around the shelf and climbed it again.

"Inside the storm, the biography of Master Cyclonis." She said aloud as she examined the book, "Someone actually wasted their time writing about this bitch?" she questioned amused.

She flipped thought he pages. A few were torn and crinkled, but other than that, it looked as though it hadn't been opened much.

"Why is it in this section?" she questioned herself as she climbed back down the latter.

A louder rumble of thunder filled the noiseless room. Piper shivered and got goose bumps. She looked up at the dark sky before grabbing her cloak and tucking the two books inside it. She quickly descended down the stairs. And over to stork. She found him sitting against a shelf with a book over his face and his hands resting at his sides. She shook him and he came too with a snort.

"Where you sleeping?" she asked.

"No, that's how we merbs take in information...osmoses." he answered her sarcastically.

"Let's go, it's going to rain soon." She said walking towards the doors.

Stork stretched as he got up and placed the book back on the shelf. She sleepily walked over to Piper who was waiting by the door. He yawned.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you only come here to sleep." She said opening the door for him.

"Yeah, well you would to if you roomed next to Finn." He said annoyed.

"Oh come one, his 1am self taught guitar lessons aren't so bad anymore." She said, "He's actually pretty descent.

"We obviously don't have the same definition of descent." Stork said sulking as they walked back though town.


End file.
